tapzoofandomcom-20200214-history
Cross-breeding
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Cross-Breeding Basics Cross-breeding gives many more zoo animal options, ranging from modern animals to myth and prehistoric animals. Cross-Breeding List If you know the level each animal needed to cross-breed is available, feel free to edit and add to this page; also if there is something not on the list feel free to add it as well. *Rhino + Black Panther = Unicorn (80 stars) *Sea Turtle+ Woolly Mammoth = Akupara (need 8 neighbors) (20,000 coins) *Sea Turtle + Komodo Dragon = Green Dragon *Great White + Crocodile = Megalodon (63 stars) *Great White + Tiger = Tiger Shark (23 stars) *Tiger + Lion = Liger (8,000 coins) *Dolphin + Killer Whale = Whophin (24 stars) *Armadillo + Anteater (later Tamandua) = Moose (9 stars) *Chimpanzee + Arabian Horse = Centaur (40 stars) *Ostrich + Elephant = Boar *Peacock + Hummingbird = Phoenix (753 stars) *Peacock + Flying Squirrel = Monarch Butterfly (6 stars) *Puppy + Gorilla = Dogrilla *Hippopotamus+ Gorilla = Bigfoot *Koala + Brown Bear = Beaver *Koala + Raccoon = Badger *Fire Ants + Honey Bee = African Killer Bees *Tree Frog + Boa Constrictor = Cobra *Bald Eagle + Arabian Horse = Pegasus *Puffin + Walrus = Penguin *Komodo Dragon + Bahamut = Quetzalcoatl **Komodo Dragon + Crocodile = Chameleon *Komodo Dragon + Anteater = Stegosaurus *Tasmanian Devil + Stag = Bison *Bahamut + Woolly Mammoth = Velociraptor *Gorilla + African Buffalo = Minotaur *Crocodile + Anteater (Tamandua in 2012) = Tyrannosaurus Rex (10 neighbors; can be alternatively purchased by going to collections if you don't have one yet) (15,000 coins) *Crocodile + Macaw = Tiamat (5 neighbors) (8,000 coins) *Walrus + Arabian Horse = Rhino *Walrus + Seal = Stingray (13 stars) *Owl + Parrot = Macaw *Lion + Leopard = Leopon (89 stars) *Arabian Horse + Zebra = Horse Zebra (47 stars) *Arabian Horse + Donkey = Mule *Polar Bear + Brown Bear = Grizzly Polar Bear (32 stars) *Fitch + Emperor Goose = Case Nagoory (50,000 coins) *Barracuda + Spiny Dogfish = Snash *Boa Constrictor + Belalanda Chameleon = Snameke *African Sacred Ibis + Emu = Egtrich *Darwin's Back Spider + Diving Bell Spider = Hawaiian Short-Faced Spider *Northern Pike + European Earwig = Lightning Bug *Swordfish + Whale = Narwhal *Narwhal + Hourglass Dolphin = Bullhead Shark *Bullhead Shark + Viperfish = Angler Fish *Angler Fish + Dumbo Octopus = Vampire Squid *Ocean Sunfish + Vampire Squid = Megamouth Shark *Cheetah + Kudu = Leoer *Lion + Hippopotamus = Lipoon Politaon *Killer Whale + Leafy Sea Dragon = Blue Whale *Armadillo + Aurochs = Indian Rhino *Sand Lark + Hippopotamus = Moupose Moupose Moutase Moumusse *Cheetah + Scarab Beetle = Leotle *Asian Elephant + Rhino = Elephant Seal *Blue Whale + T-Rex = Dragon *Seagull + Loon = Great Auk *Woolly Mammoth + Pufferfish = Steppe Mammoth *Owl + Mole = Naked Mole Rat *Irrawaddy Dolphin + Peregrine Falcon = King Vulture *Anteater + Capybara = Barbour's Rock Mouse *Marabou Stork + White Turtle = Irish Elk *Red Deer + Emerald Snake = Boa Constrictor *Bighorn Sheep + Goat = Alpine Ibex *Rhino + Seal = White Rhino *Liger + Ocelot = Ligcelot *Bear + Musk Ox = Tapir *Tapir + Eagle = Pterosaur *Rhino + Gorilla = Bigfoot *Bigfoot + Skunk = Skunk Ape *Elephant + Sea Turtle = Capybara *Bullhead Shark + Angler Fish = Gulper Eel *Flamingo + Dolphin = Cassowary *Tarsier + Camel = Wolverine *Hippo + Boar = Kangaroo